


The Goodbye Song

by TheHypophreniaOfEigengrau



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHypophreniaOfEigengrau/pseuds/TheHypophreniaOfEigengrau
Summary: {Based of the Goodbye Song by Joe Iconis & George Salazar}





	The Goodbye Song

**Author's Note:**

> тw:ѕυιcιde, тalĸ oғ ѕυιcιde, cнaracтer deaтн

The rain fell slowly one evening; Many people watched it as sorrow and guilt filled their core. It had been a couple of days since the incident and it was still hard to take in.

Although, Everyone was clearly affected there were some that took this too hard, such as Jeremy Heere and the group that gathered around him as he sat on the red couch of the Mell's with a crumpled up note in his hands.

"J-Jeremy.." Christine placed her hand on his shoulder, in a reassuring way.

Jeremy didn't speak. He couldn't. The words were there but he couldn't say anything. So he sat there staring at the note. Michael's note....Michael, His best friend. He could only feel as if he drove him to this. It was his fault. Him and that stupid Squip. He should have just listened to him, and maybe this wouldn't have happened.

He reread the note for the 100th time, tears clouding his vision.

 _To whoever,_  
**_The time has come_ **  
_I'm sorry. I just can't keep going on like this._  
**_I'm flying away_ **  
_It's just for the better. I'm not needed here anymore._  
**_Mouth is numb_ **  
_I hope this brings closure to my moms. Even though its hard, I hope you don't miss me too much. Cause this is hard enough._  
**_Heart don't know what to say_ **  
_I know this a shitty thing to say but a part of me wishes that Jeremy would bust through the door any minute and we'd make up, but it's not going to happen..is it?_

 **_And although I'll be out of sight, dear_ **  
**_Know I'll be right here_ **  
**_Right here forever, ever, ever, ever_ **  
_Do you think he'd even notice that I'm gone? Probably not. He's off with his new friends and I'm happy for him. I just wish I could have offered him that happiness. I wish was enough for him._

 **_When you look to the night skies_ **  
**_Don't think of goodbyes_ **  
**_Think how I'm right here ever, ever, ever_ **  
_It's silly to think that. Cause I'm not enough for him or anyone at all. I'm a horrible son._

 **_Come_ **  
**_No, you can't come with me_ **  
**_Stay_ **  
**_I wish I could_ **  
_apart of me wants to stay....apart of me wants to get through this, but I know I'm not going to. So I guess this leaves me at goodbye._

 **_Goodbye aye-aye-aye_ **  
**_I know it's hard to say_ **  
**_Come_ **  
**_No, you can't come with me_ **  
**_Stay_ **  
**_I wish I could_ **  
_**Goodbye aye-aye-aye** _  
_Goodbye to my two wonderful moms. I'm sorry for everything you deserve so much better and I just want you to know I love you so much._

 **_I know it's hard to say_ **  
**_Ow_ **  
**_I know it hurts to say_ **  
_Goodbye to my bastard father. You were a dick, and I hope that you won't be the same dick to your new kids. They deserve a lot more than you._

 **_I'd stay if I could_ **  
**_But the universe won't let me_ **  
**_So please be good_ **  
**_And don't you forget me_ **  
_Goodbye to the students at school. All of you hated me so there's not much I can say._

 **_And although I'll be out of sight, dear_ **  
**_Know I'll be right here_ **  
**_Right here forever, ever, ever, ever_ **  
_And Finally, Goodbye to my player 2. I know you probably won't really care since your cool and shit now. It's just you were everything to me....My light in this world. (jesus that was kinda cheesy) I remember when you first told me about the Squip, I asked you if you'd be too cool for video games, but I honestly meant me. So in the end, you were too cool and anyone would be lucky to be your friend. I know I'm grateful for the twelve years we had. Out of all the people I'm leaving behind, I'll miss you the most._

 **_When you look to the night skies_ **  
**_Don't think of goodbyes_ **  
_So with that, If I can ask one thing, please don't forget me, because even though I'm not physically there. I'll be there for all of you._

 **_Think how I'm right here ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever_ **  
_Sincerely, Michael Mell_

Jeremy took a deep breathe, before looking back up. His eyes landed to his 'friends' and the Mell's. All he saw was hurt and pain in their eyes. That's when he noticed the red fabric in Mrs. Mell, Michael's biological mother, hand. She took a step to him, tears rolling down her face, as she handed Jeremy the red hoodie. "He'd want you to have this." She exclaimed. Her voice was hoarse and raspy, indicating she had been crying for days.

Placing the hoodie in his lap, Mrs.Mell turned back to the arms of her lover and began bawling once more. Jeremy clenched his jaw as he ran his hands over each patch stitched on. He could feel a sudden lump in his throat and he stood up quickly. Not saying anything to anyone as he rushed out the door. He needed to leave, He needed to run from it, He needed to see him. He needed his player 1.

Everyone watched as the scrawny male left, all unsure of what to do, but each of them knew he was leaving to mourn.

It didn't take long before Jeremy was at the gates of the cementary, the red hoodie in his hands along with the note. He continued running until he saw the plot that held red flowers and a few moutain dew bottles.

Tripping over his own feet, He fell right in front of the grave. Jeremy let out a pained cry. "M-Micah..."

Tears fell from his face and onto the note. "I'm sorry."

_Jeremy smiled, his hand wrapped around Christine's waist. Jake and Rich were goofing around with the other girls as they walked around the mall. That's when Jeremy's phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling his arm away from his girlfriend, He took out his phone._

**_Player1: I'm sorry_ **

_Jeremy looked at the message in utter confusion, before sending a response._

**_Player2: What are you sorry for dude? Is this about the Squip? Did you get one?_ **

_After 5 minutes of no response, Jeremy rushed to the house of the Mell's with an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. When he got there, he noticed how quiet it was. It was never this quiet. That's when he made his way to the basement and saw Michael laying there. Pills scattered around him, along with empty soda bottles._

_"Michael!" Jeremy screamed put, rushing to his side._

_He checked the others boys pulse and to his luck, he was still breathing. "J-Jeremy.." Michael croaked._

_Jeremy's vision was clouded by tears as he pulled out his phone to call 9-11._

_"I'm here, Micah. I'm here. Just hold on." He pleaded, before putting this phone to his ear._

_Michael opened his eyes slowly, "You know..now that I think about it life was never a two player game, right?...."_

_Jeremy didn't hear him at first as he spoke to dispatcher, but during the call he felt the boy go limp and his eyes widened in fear._

_"Michael?..Michael! C'mon don't do this to me! Wake the fuck up!" He screamed, lightly slapping the Filipino boys face. "You can't do this to me! You have to wake up! People are on their way!"_

_It was no use though, he was more than gone by the time the medics arrived._

Lifting himself with his hands he stared at the tomb infront of him and traced Michael's name with his index finger. "You're right..Life isn't a two player game, but we could have made it one."

_**A/N: Kinda a first attempt at angst and BMC. Sorry if it's shit. I wrote it in like an hour and half.** _

 


End file.
